


You're Lucky I Love You

by thatstaceygirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatstaceygirl/pseuds/thatstaceygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone.  If it's crappy, that's why.  Completely unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.</p></blockquote>





	You're Lucky I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliebeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebeth/gifts).



It started as a joke. Sort of. That part was questionable, but neither of them put a whole lot of thought or meaning behind the phrase when they started throwing it around.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

Five little words, usually accompanied with something more. Sometimes it was sarcasm (usually, it was sarcasm). Sometimes it was an idea or an agreement of some kind. That part of the phrase was never acknowledged, though. It was just a thing they said on the way to saying something funnier or more interesting or more adventurous. Until a night when it stopped being a thing they _said_ and started being a thing they _meant_. Steve meant it at least. More than anything.

It was one of Stark’s parties. The winter night was unseasonably warm, the air crisp but not yet truly cold. It was coming, though. He could smell it in the air, even above the ever-present stink of the city below. Most of the party was gathered inside still, but the press of over-perfumed bodies was too much for Darcy at her current level of pleasant inebriation, so out to the balcony they’d gone. From that angle, they had an almost perfect eye line into Times Square, where the giant ball was illuminated and ready to count down to the new year. Her dress, while gorgeous (especially on her, his brain supplied), wasn’t necessarily made to withstand winter weather. She shivered and it was second nature to slip his arm across her shoulders and pull her in tight. 

Darcy sighed as she looped her arm around his waist, fitting into that space at his side that seemed to have been designed specifically for her. “So warm.” Her voice was soft, almost sleepy, but he’d heard that tone before. She wanted to call it a night but was too stubborn to give up the ghost quite yet. He could hear that thread of steel, the determination to see whatever she’d decided on through whether it was watching the ball drop from afar or convincing an astrophysicist (or, occasionally, a super soldier) to step back and relax for a few moments.

“That’s what they tell me.”

She shivered again, so he nudged and nudged until she was before him rather than beside, back against front so he could wrap his coat around her and chase some of the goosebumps that prickled her smooth, creamy skin away. The image flashed through his mind of his lips trailing across that skin, erasing the goosebumps and replacing them with the flush of desire, but he reluctantly pushed it away. It wasn’t that he didn’t want her. He did, so much that it hurt sometimes. 

That’s what Steve was thinking of when he sighed and tightened his grip on the woman in his arms, her head slotting perfectly in that spot below his chin. She grumbled about it and the sound put a smile on his face. “Do you have any idea how long it took to do my hair tonight? An hour. And it was a frustrating hour because this mane? Does not behave.”

He pressed his lips to the top of her head, breathing in the scents that made up _her_ \- the jasmine and tea tree oil of her shampoo layered under the soft vanilla musk of her perfume. “Mine took about… five minutes,” he teased. “No, wait. Ten. Because I showered first.”

She whimpered, pressing back against him to burrow just that tiny bit further into his arms. “You are _so_ lucky I love you.”

In the distance, Steve watched as the ball fell to the bottom of its track. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone. If it's crappy, that's why. Completely unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
